Sharing Is Caring
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Abel and Praxis have been seeing each other behind Cain's back. But what happens when they take their "fun" to the Reliant's quarters?


Okay, so this is really long.  
>I was commissioned to make it and, even though I said there wouldn't be any storiesupdates from me for a while, I thought I might as well give you one quick thing. (AKA: I lied.)

The reason it isn't in two chapters is because the story ends here and I don't want you all thinking there's more to come.  
>Trust me, I'm tired of Abel. D:<p>

But I hope you enjoy it~

**-ooo-**

"Mm, Praxis," Abel moaned against the older man's lips. This one didn't bite or scratch – at least, not painfully so. No, this man was a flirt, an irresistible tease. With that fact in mind, the boy was bound to be attracted to him. He'd been wanting a man - a good man, rather than the psychopath he'd blatantly jumped into bed with – and along had come Praxis.

"Baby," he muttered, "Not here; someone might see." He'd pulled away to say this, but his hands had remained on the slightly quivering form. What it quivered with, they both naively pretended not to know. But Praxis knew; god, did he know…

This boy wanted him badly.

"Then let them see," he purred as he pressed his body against the other. His hot little erection pressed against the other man's thigh, beckoning him further. He wanted to be fucked.

He wanted to be fucked _good_.

"…horny little thing, aren't you?" He smirked, looking down at Abel with his good eye. An eye, he reminded himself, that he wouldn't have if it wasn't for this boy. He wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for his bravery. If he hadn't defied Cain…

Cain.

The reminder brought his grateful self to a stop. This was Cain's Navigator. He'd claimed the blond himself; the scar on his lip was proof enough. He'd told all the Fighter never to look at the one with that scar, much less talk to him. And here he was, touching Abel shamelessly…

"I can't help it," the younger man pouted with feigned innocence, "I just want you so bad." He then stood on his toes so that the tip of his cock rubbed against Praxis's own brewing erection. A low, quiet moan emitted from the man's lips. His body pulsated with the yearning need to be inside this boy.

"Abel," he growled – partially as a warning, but it came out more as a hungry demand. The blond's eyes lit up; this was his chance.

"Just this once, Praxis. You'll feel so good…"

"But Cain-"

"Who cares about Cain?" Abel grinned, "It's just you and me right now."

"Yeah, well it's only gonna be you once Cain finds out about us…you know he'll kill me, baby."

"Then he won't find out."

"What-"

"It'll be our little secret," he cooed before his hands slid up the older man's torso to lock behind his neck. He used this to his advantage by lifting himself up onto Praxis so that his legs could wrap around the wide-set hips. Praxis couldn't say anything to that; as long as no one saw them, Cain could do nothing. And since they'd gotten this far without Cain's interference, what was the harm in continuing?

"God damn it, Abel," he growled before shoving a kiss onto the lustful boy. His tongue pushed past welcoming lips to capture – no, dominate – the silken warmth of his soon-to-be lover. Their tongues ground together familiarly. Not so familiar was the burning, ravenous passion in which they fucked each other's mouths.

Now uncaring about who would hear, Praxis slammed the blond against the wall to better the friction of their naturally gyrating hips. As the pleasure slowly climbed its ascent, the older man began to lose his control. One gloved hand moved up the teen's chest to tweak at an already hardened nipple while the other groped his ass mercilessly. The harshly twisted nub resulted in a gasp, which quite literally stole Praxis's breath as the blond sucked in, while the fondling gained nothing.

Not yet.

But when those exploring fingers ventured beneath the tight pants, Abel visibly tensed. So close, he thought just a bit more. His wish was granted when two of the digits plunged into his desperate hole. He arched against the molesting man and gave a long, indescribable moan into the other mouth – the sound of it could either have been pain or pleasure, but Praxis knew better.

Cain's lovers always had a spot of masochism to them; they had to, to last through his bat-shit crazy sex life. Although, he had to give the boy props. He'd certainly never get boring in bed.

"M-more," Abel moaned, "Give me more." His older love-interest smirked at the plea. He had the voice of a bitch in heat.

"I'll give you more," he assured after pulling his lips away. Before the younger man could whine again, Praxis added all but his thumb to the mix. The blond's eyes widened at the dry intrusion while a whimper escaped his lips.

"Is that enough for you?" he whispered near the boy's ear. As Abel stammered out an incomprehensible reply, the older man ran his tongue along the shell of his ear.

"What was that, baby?" he teased as his fingers began a tortuously slow thrusting. Though the teen wanted only to succumb to this bittersweet pleasure, he managed to form some sort of coherency into his words.

"N-not here…please Pra-ah-axis, please…" The desperation in his voice was mistaken for shame as opposed to the sudden need for modesty. He wanted to be viewed, to be appreciated only by Praxis. He wanted to be the only one this man watched. Moreso than that, deeper than his shallow selfishness, the thought of them being seen had lost its initial appeal because what if someone _did_ see? What if they told Cain?

Oh god, the psychopath wouldn't rest until Praxis was dead and his dick hung like a trophy on his wall.

"Don't wanna get caught with me, huh?" Praxis smirked, "Don't want anyone to know how much of a whore you really are?" His fingers pressed into the teen deeper, all the way to his knuckles. The resulting cry, for some sadistic reason, made his heart race.

"It's not th-that," he panted while he tried to squirm free of the man's control. His hands held tight though, preventing such an escape. And honestly, he didn't want to get away from this irresistibly sexual being. Praxis already had his body pounding with the beat of his heart and aching with the yearning of his cock.

"Then what is it?" the man demanded, pulling his hands from his "pretty little young thing." Pouting, Abel dropped to his feet.

"Don't get me wrong," he began, "I want to feel your cock inside me all day and night. But I wanna be comfortable while you make love to me, though. Is that…okay?" His tone had changed to a timid one while his eyes put on an innocent show, all to convince this man. As Praxis mulled that over, the teenager took the gloved hand that had been teasing his ass and pressed a few kissed to it. Seeing that it had gotten the older man's attention, Abel began to suck – slow and sensual – on the fingers that had entered him. The taste of his own ass was vulgar, but the starved look on his interest's face was well-worth it.

"Yeah baby. That'd be just fine," he sighed. God, he needed this boy here and now.

No, he had just agreed to take him to a private place. They each had private quarters, but which one was ideal? His own room was on another level completely, but he had no roommate. Not since…

Abel's room, however, was on their current floor. Though he shared it with Cain, the Fighter would always train for hours on these days, usually until 19:00. So the question was whether he was willing to chance it or not…

"Fuck it," he decided. Taking Abel's hand, he led the blond to the Navigator's own quarters where he waited as the boy punched in the code to his door. As soon as he led them into the room, Praxis slammed his hand over the lock panel. The door slid shut, leaving the two surrounded in darkness.

"Praxi-" The younger man's words were cut off by the rough passion of a kiss. Hands held his face close as he was pressed against the wall. A tongue shoved past his muted lips with every intention of claiming the blond. Abel clung to the larger man, moaning at the foreign intrusion. Cain had never been this passionate with him, had never been this needy – at least, not without hurting him in the process.

But this, with Praxis…he loved it. He could be as playful as he liked and the man, _his_ man, wouldn't mind. Abel sucked the man's tongue tauntingly before the twin muscles began their primal grinding.

While their tongues caressed each other, the Fighter could hardly keep his hands still. He wanted to touch the teen everywhere, all at once. His hands would slide from his neck to his chest, then down to his hips where he tugged him closer, as close as two clothed bodies could be. After a small shift of Abel's back, he apparently had leaned against the light switch.

Once the initial surprise from the flood of light subsided, Praxis broke their kiss by stepping back. He looked his lover over, from his far-spread legs to his erection that strained to be seen, to his chest that rose in little puffs as he caught his breath, the blush of pleasure across his usually pale cheeks, his sweetly bright lips that had been thoroughly attended to, all the way up to his already mussed blond locks.

And oh how Praxis wanted him.

"Take a picture," he suddenly teased, "It'll last longer." That made the older man chuckle while he removed his top.

"Is that so?" he questioned. Abel smiled, his eyes tracing lines across scars and muscles.

"If you get to have your way with me, I'm sure it will." That was when the blond began to undress. Every zipper was pulled down slowly and every set of buttons was snapped

one

by

one.

His pants were then pushed down to his feet. He stepped out of his already loose shoes at the same time as his pants, leaving them behind in a pile by the door. On his slow, seductive way to Praxis, he stripped himself of his shirt as well. When he reached the half-naked man who had taken a seat on his bed, all he had on were a pair of briefs that clung to his figure and read across his ass in big, red letters:

BITCH

"Cute," the Fighter smirked, more interested in the erection that poked out from his waistband then anything else. He needed to be inside him.

Quickly.

"Relax Praxis, relax," Abel cooed while leaning over him. The man had frantically begun to undress himself – at least, he had tried to. His fumbling hands had just barely gotten the buttons of his pants undone. A gentle, surprisingly soothing, kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Take your time, Praxis. I'll prep myself for you while I wait, okay?" He wiggled his hips as he said this, glad that the man wanted him so badly. The Fighter dipped his head in a nod, amused by Abel's attempts at consoling him. Seeing him slick his ass up would likely be more than he could handle. Still, had he known that the teenager would be so hungry and willing, he would have started this a long time ago.

"Then get naked for me," the blond murmured, "I don't how much longer I can wait for you." Another nod from the man before Abel crawled onto his bed. Quickly, he removed the briefs; they would've gotten in the way. He reached over to the small, metal night table beside the low-grade bed and pulled a tube of lotion from its drawer. His hands trembled ever so slightly as he popped the top and squirted the cream out onto his fingers.

"It's kinda chilly," he breathed as two slicked digits rubbed at his hole. Praxis watched, his fervent erection throbbing in pain.

"I'll warm you up soon enough, baby," he promised, a slight groan to his voice. Abel smiled at him while his two fingers pressed against his puckered entrance.

"I know," he agreed, "and I can't wait." His fingertips pushed past his anus and quickly, as if being devoured, delved as deeply as they could reach. He let out a long, semi-pleased moan at the invasion. While his fingers began thrusting, adjusting him to the motion, Praxis eased his pants down past his burning cock.

Though young Abel had started to zone in on his own pleasure and the now three fingers causing it, but he couldn't resist what had just been revealed. His eyes flicked over to the man's crotch, only intending to look for a second. But awe struck him as soon as his gaze befell the organ.

Praxis was fucking huge.

"M-monster," he murmured, unable to look away. The hot, excited length looked a foot long as it stood proudly against its owner's abs.

"This? Yeah, I guess it is. 10 inches long," he admitted while his hand began to stroke at himself, "and…6 around, I think." Abel couldn't believe it; here was the mastiff of dicks, in his room, on his bed. He pulled his fingers from inside himself and crawled over to the older man's lap as if driven by some unseen force.

"It's gorgeous." His breath came out in heavy puffs while his hands, no longer trembling as they had been, reached out to him. Praxis leaned back, preening with pride.

"It likes you," he chuckled when fingertips finally reached his tip. The younger man acted as if it was truly a monster, one that would lash out at him at any moment. Why his older lover found that cute, he had no idea. But he did, and seeing the blond so tentative with his touches was nearly irresistible.

"I don't know…what if I can't fit it?" he suddenly muttered while his hand took a firmer grip on the shaft. His eyes, impressed as they were, tried to imagine squeezing that thick cock into his body. It simply couldn't compute, he realized. This internal issue continued on while his hand absent-mindedly started pumping Praxis. Though his fingertips didn't touch at the other side of the length, he was certainly getting the job done. The one-eyed man felt his hips thrusting of their own accord into the teen's stimulating hand.

"Abel," he groaned while he kicked his boots off. The boy made no reply, his hand only continuing.

"Abel…Abel, knock it off," he commanded in a rough, obviously hungering tone. Dark brown eyes snapped to attention and – after the hand ceased its movement – looked up to his.

"Praxis, I want you to do me…but what if I can't fit-" Before another word was said, he was snatched up and his lips were stifled against secretly familiar ones. A tongue forced its way into his mouth. The muscle flicked across his tongue, against his cheek, and swept over every inch of his oral cavity. Though this man was sweet and enjoyed a good tease, he was just as domineering as any other Fighter Abel had met. To these men, he would always be the "girlfriend" and it would always be his "pussy" they were fucking.

"Mm…ngh," Abel moaned and fidgeted as unexpected fingers pressed against his slicked hole. A second was all that passed before the digits, all three of them, dove headfirst into the warmth of his rectum. Now, the Navigator arched against his man, attempting to pull his lips away for a gasp or a demand for more. But Praxis fisted his hair and kept him from stopping their kiss while his other hand allowed the fingers to stay where they were. They didn't wiggle or scissor the younger man; they had simply burrowed themselves in as deep as they could and now lay there, tauntingly. He was teasing his little lover, and watching him squirm made it all the while.

"O-oh…hah," he continued to press his body as close as he could to the man while his hips ground against the fingers. The grip on his hair tightened, as a warning, and his body grew still. Despite this master-like control, Praxis wasn't nearly as bad as Cain could get to be. He hadn't resorted to any serious type of violence.

Not yet, anyway.

"F- fa…ahn…ngh." Abel was trembling now because of the cruel teasing and any attempts at words would be rendered useless. His growing need was overflowing from his groin and it reverberated throughout his entire being. He _needed_ this man, to feel his cock working harshly inside his body. He wanted to be fucked out of his brains.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the fingers began to twitch back to life. They stroked and stretched and worked his entrance loose. Abel's moans were still captured by the older man's, so any gasps or moans were swallowed by him. He felt completely controlled by this man, but – even moreso, he felt worshipped. He was on the pearly-white pedestal that Praxis lavished all his attention upon.

And oh, how he loved it.

"More," he managed past their lips. The tongue that had been fucking his mouth so thoroughly retreated before the Fighter's mouth followed suite.

"What was that, baby?" he murmured, his fingers now practically slamming themselves against his inner walls. Abel cried out when each thrust found a spot deeper and deeper inside of him.

"I, I want more," he stuttered past his unbearable lust, "G-give me more, Praxis…I want you i-inside me."

"What happened to me not fitting?" He arched a brow as a knowing smirk played across his lips.

"I'll make it fit. Just…hurry…please." Abel wasn't one for begging, but he could tell how much his man liked it, and if Praxis liked this, then he would damn well do it every chance he got. Without warning, the fingers yanked out of him and two hands lifted him up before throwing him back onto the bed.

"Alright," the man agreed as he tossed his pants to the floor, "I'll give you what you want…since you asked so nicely." His hands – steady but rough – pulled the blond's hips up so that his knees were pressed against the mattress. His eye couldn't spot the tube of lotion that Abel had been using earlier, so he decided to go without rather than taking it into his own hands. Still, he thought to himself, Abel might not be able to take the initial pain…

"C'mere, baby. Give me that hot little mouth," he muttered as he helped the younger man turn around. On all fours, once again at eye level with his cock, he was absolutely irresistible. The lustful look that devoured the sight before him was enough to drive anyone mad. So, it was semi-understandable when Praxis grabbed the boy's head and forced his mouth over the head of his erection. Abel's lips stretched to meet the intrusion – which, might he add, just barely fit in his mouth.

"That's right, Abel…get me nice and coated for you," he murmured. His grip on the blond's head relaxed until it was a gentle, rhythmic petting. Not wanting to upset or deny him, younger lips forced their way around a third of the shaft before his gag reflex gave warning. His head bobbed for a moment, distraught by how little he could coax down his throat. There had to be a way to prep this dick properly without shoving it down his poor, unprepared throat…

"Hey, what're you…" Praxis frowned as his lover pulled away with a choking sound. Unlike Cain, he didn't find that particular sound attractive. So, he begrudgingly allowed the retreat, especially since it was followed by a fast-paced pumping of the youth's hand.

"Trust me, Praxis. I know what I'm doing," he soothed before dropping a kiss against the man's tip. His mouth took in the swollen head of his erection so that his tongue could trace tantalizing circle after circle around it. A guttural sound came from above – probably as a warning to stop his playing. With a hum that echoed up through the hardened organ, Abel pulled his lips away but kept his tongue's teasing. It circled once more before descending down the length, leaving a trail of saliva behind it. Oh, thought Praxis, that's what he's up to.

Indeed, that was how Abel planned to prep his rather large lover for what he expected to be an unbelievably impassioned round of sex. His tongue travelled everywhere it could reach, tracing veins up and down the cock he was so fascinated with. He did this for a minute or two until he was mostly satisfied with his preparations. As he turned around to wave his ass in the air for Praxis, he spotted the lube on the corner of the bed.

"Goddamn it," he swore. He'd done all that mediocre work rather than quickly – and easily – coat the man's dick with lubrication that was little more than an arm's reach away.  
>"What's the matter, baby?" Praxis was positioning himself as he said this, but his hand had moved to rub affection into the blond's side.<p>

"Nothing, I just saw the lube is all," he muttered, leaning his forehead against the bed covers. Now he could use his arms, which he did. He spread his ass as far as it could go, exposing the small hole that lay puckered between his cheeks.

"Heh, it's even cuter from this angle." The Fighter rubbed his index finger against it appreciatively, chuckling when his fingertip was sucked into it, "Looks like you really want me inside of you."

"I do," Abel hissed. He was tired of the damn fingering; he wanted a dick inside of him as quickly as humanly possible. Somehow, not too surprisingly though, Praxis could sense his need and tore his hand away from the relatively raw, blushingly pink anus. One of his hands gripped the blond's hips tightly while the other kept the head of his cock lined up with its destination. Though he wanted to shove forward into what he knew would be an indescribable haven of heat and tightness, he forced himself to move all ahead slow.

It seemed ages went by as his head was swallowed by the relatively prepared hole. The warmth he felt was a cruel tease, willing him to press all 10 inches in at once. No, he argued silently, he had to take it slow…for Abel's sake. Once again, his cock chugged forward oh so slowly until a third of him was inside the boy. Other than some moans and groans of mild discomfort, he was holding up nicely.

"Almost there, babe," he lied as he continued. Once he reached halfway, he could see the pink of the Navigator's ass start to redden from the strain. Though the teen tried to suppress the groan of pain, Praxis knew the sound regardless.

What could he do? There was no way he could pull out now, and he wasn't one for nipple play. Grumbling quietly, he reached around to try and jerk the kid off so he could ignore the pain for a moment. Sadly, there lied a significant difference between the two men. While Praxis enjoyed a few rough and fast-paced tugs, Abel was more of a gentle, twenty-minute long process of a guy. So when a rather large, warm hand started squeezing and pumping his erection, it only added to the uncomfortable pain.

As soon as Praxis realized this, he stopped. But what could he do now? A quick jolt of anger zoomed through him. Why did he have to do anything? Why couldn't he just take what he wanted from the blond and be done with it?

"Damn it, boy." He growled, raising his hand. Yes, a good smack to the ass would show him not to show his pain. He should take it like a man, suffer through this mild ache. Before he could stop himself and collect his thoughts, the older man's hand dropped onto the pale ass with a clear smack. The sound brought him to his senses, too late though.

Or so he thought.

Once his hand had connected with Abel's body, the boy arched with a cry of what was conceived to be pleasure. Curiously, Praxis smacked his rear once more. Another arch and cry.

"You like that, huh?" he smirked before repeating the action. An embarrassed blush found its way across Abel's face as his body continued to react to the stinging pain of a hand against his ass.

"Y-yeah," he muttered as he focused in on the sudden pain rather than the slow and throbbing torture this man's cock was causing. Now that he was distracted though, Praxis could push onward. So, as slowly as he'd been moving before, his hips continued to coax the shaft further into his lover. By now, the tightness was unbearable and he knew he wouldn't be able to pull out until he was satisfied.

Luckily for him, Abel probably wouldn't let him back out until they'd both reached such satisfaction. His demands were similar – if not better – than the Fighter's own.

He looked down after watching the blond's back shudder as some sort of feeling washed over him. A grin spread across the older man's lips; he was completely buried inside the teen. He stayed there for a while, relishing in the feeling of Abel's warmth tightening around his cock.

"How is it, baby?" The one-eyed man leaned in closer to hiss this, followed by a trailing of his hot and heavy kisses against his lover's back. Rather than granting him with a reply of words, the Navigator simply rolled his hips forward and back to show he was ready – and roaring – to go. With bright eyes, Praxis pulled back and very nearly slammed his hips into his lover. The cry that resulted was a familiar one, mixed with pain and irrefutable pleasure.

"A-again," the teen whimper as his ass began to roll with or without the thrusting. The older man chuckled at his enthusiasm before starting up a slow and steady pace. This was more to tease the blond than what the Fighter actually preferred: fast, hard, and rough. But seeing his lover squirm in his need was well worth it.

"What do you say?" he questioned, holding the younger man's hips still.

"…please," Abel murmured this, unused to having to beg for it. Begging for it to stop, yes. But coercing his lover into continuing was new. He sort of liked it…

"Please what?" Praxis persisted.

"Please…please fuck me." With that, the Navigator popped his ass just a bit higher, enough to give them both another taste of sweet, seductive friction. A smile graced the older man's lips before he started a rhythmic thrusting. Each plunge brought him to a spot deep inside the blond, a spot that sent tidal waves of pleasure washing over his body.

"M-more! Oh god, f-faster…Praxis!" the teen moaned in desperation, squirming to get his sweet spot under the spotlight.

"Oh, so it's there?" Still gloved hands shifted the boy slightly so that when he slammed his hips into Abel's ass, the tip of his cock was firmly pressed against a very pleased prostate. The cry that resulted from his actions was so ecstatic that it sent a surge of electrifying lust spiraling down the Fighter's spine.

"Pra-ah-axis," the teen's words were broken into a syllable between each harsh, penetrating thrust due to the man's sudden vigor. Praxis was pounding his erection as quickly and as roughly into his lover's rectum as he could manage. God, the feeling of taking this boy was unbelievable. The tight warmth that begged him to stay, to play, and the fact that he was taking what "belonged" to someone else…made him irresistible.

"T-touch me." The words broke him from being fully absorbed in this teenager. He knew what they meant, of course, and one of his hands reached around to start pumping him harshly.

"N-no!" Abel hissed, his own hand shooting to pause the unbearable action. If he was going to be jerked off, he would be jerked off the way he liked it. "L-like this…" His fingers matched up with the older man's gloved digits so that he could guide him. Their fingers, mostly in-sync, explored the shaft of his cock before massaging the swollen head.

"Like the damn tortoise," the one-eyed man mocked as his fingers were guided in a slow, almost gentle manner. His hips had slowed down as well due to his focus on the "lesson."

"Says the hare on steroids," Abel retorted before making Praxis wrap his warm hand around his base, "Now do it slow, but steady. Mm, firmer…r-rub your thumb against the he-head…nngh…" His words faded into soft moans. His new lover was more obedient than he'd expected; this was going to be a fun affair.

"I've never done drugs kid…and neither should you," Praxis grumbled as he became accustomed to his gradually pumping hand. Barely a minute passed before he started grinding into the teen as severely as he'd been doing earlier. The desperate cries of pleasure returned, flooding the Fighter's ears and urging him on and on.

"Ah! Sh-shit…I…I think I'm…" Abel bit his lip then, desperately trying to hold back the orgasm that had crept up on him. His man, however, was very well aware of it. The hint he'd been given had been the pre-cum that had pearled and drooled from the blond's tip.

"Cum for me, baby. Give it to me," he whispered hoarsely while his hand sped up. At this point, it took all of Abel's concentration to resist the natural urging of his release. Then there was Praxis and his coaxing hand. Not to mention the organ that was currently filling and stretching his rectum. Oh god, it was still moving. He could feel it slide back, then push forward against his bundle of nerves.

The strings he'd been holding taut were suddenly snapped in a fit of overwhelming bliss. His back arched and his toes curled with the intensity of this orgasm; had he known Praxis was this good, he would've started a relationship with him long ago.

"F-fuck," the older man cursed as his lover's ass contracted around him. His hips refused to stop though, and continued thrusting into the tightening warmth. His mind was desperately grabbing at coherency as his body moved on thoughtlessly.

"Th-that's right," Abel panted while his cheek pressed against the mattress, "Keep going, Prax…is…" His eyes fluttered closed as each press at his prostate brought on another wave of painful gratification. It wouldn't be long, at this rate, until he was sporting another hard-on. Not that he minded, of course.

Still, they had only a window of opportunity. If Cain found them having sex, who knew what the psychopath would do? Fear wrapped around his heart and forced his brown hues to look towards the clock.

15:48. Plenty of time.

Relief washed over him, followed by sudden anger. Why should he worry? He had never agreed to being Cain's "girlfriend." The status had been forced upon him and no matter how he tried to deny it, the scar on his lip made him – essentially – a social outcast to all Fighter units.

Except Praxis. He owed him his life and, therefore, felt above Cain's rule. At least, that's how the Navigator had interpreted it. His lover was the only one, beside the seething glares from Deimos, who would even acknowledge him. The fact that he was a giant hunk of meat willing to let Abel chew on him also helped their relationship achieve its current status.

"Baby…goddamn it…"

"Go on, Praxis, fill me up. Give it to me," he cooed, reaching his hands back to spread his ass in what he hoped was an enticing manner. From the sudden franticness of the gyrating hips, he could tell it worked all too well. Incoherent curses streamed from the man's lips until one thrust rammed deeper into the teen than any other. Then his body convulsed ever so slightly as his load was shot into Abel. His seed came in several spurts and, if he looked back, the blond wouldn't be surprised if it was overflowing onto the bed. God, this man came buckets. Of course, one would think it was no surprise since it came from a monster of a cock. Even flaccid, Abel could feel a sizable shaft in between his cheeks.

"S-sorry…will he notice if we change the sheets?" Praxis muttered, looking down at the puddle, almost a pond really, that had gathered on the mattress. Abel crawled forward, forcing the shaft out of his somewhat exhausted body.

"Dunno. I don't care," he muttered before lying out on his back. That was a good fuck, he commented silently, a damn good fuck.

Praxis was definitely a keeper.

"Was I really that good?" he laughed, sitting back on his heels. Abel gave a nod, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He propped himself up on his elbows to give the man a smile.

"You were great. We need to do it again," he explained.

"When're you free, then?"

"Just give me ten minutes," the blond replied while he lay back down, "And I'll be ready for you." This got Praxis enticed all over again. He really did love this kid's enthusiasm. Regretfully, he loved it enough to be excited over it. His cock, though having just been satisfied, perked at the thought of a second round.

"Abel," he groaned, disappointed in how easily he'd gotten erect. The teen made a noise of questioning, not bothering to open his eyes. Praxis continued, "Baby, do you really need all ten minutes?" That caused brown eyes to shoot open.

"Are you already…" he trailed off as he sat up, eyes wide at the already erect, pulsating dick.

"Do you?" Praxis repeated, though the mesmerized eyes that watched him were assuring that the time could be shortened. Abel felt lust gather in his stomach, pooling until it overflowed into his groin. A twitch of his cock before it slowly began to rise.

"Lemme see," the Fighter demanded. The younger man's legs, slightly ajar, spread apart as far as they could go. His lover's shaft was well on its way to round two.

"Suck it."

"What?"

"I want you to suck my dick," Abel repeated, "I sucked yours so it's only fair, right?"

"Yeah, but…baby, you did that to prep me…" The man was obviously hinting at something. The Navigator understood this and sighed in slight annoyance.

"Geez, Praxis, you're not…you'll always be the one fucking me, alright?" This pleased the older man, who got on all fours. He crawled the short distance to his lover's now-filled erection and, without any words, struck his tongue against the head. In all honesty, he'd never given a blowjob in his life. But it couldn't be that hard, could it? No, he just had to do what Abel had done earlier. He'd bullshit his way through this.

"Augh." The noise was a side effect of taking the teen's shaft into his mouth, but neither seemed to mind. Abel had already buried his fingers in the man's raven hair, moaning at the warmth of his mouth. Wow, thought the blond, he's almost as good as…

"What the fuck?" a voice snarled form the door. Both men turned, startled, to see Cain standing in the doorway.

And oh, was he pissed. Praxis pulled away and even jumped off the bed as his life seemed to flash before his eyes. Abel sat up, his legs still spread and his cock still aching. What was Cain doing back so early?

"What're you-"

"I thought I'd finish up training early," he hissed, "You wanted to be fucked so bad this morning, I figured I'd come by and-"

"Well he got someone else for that," Praxis murmured under his breath, finding this amusing for some reason. Perhaps his imminent death had something to do with it?

"I told you to leave him the fuck alone!" Cain spat at the one-eyed man; his anger was way past the point of control. If Abel didn't do something, the man might kill someone…namely Praxis.

"Cain, stop! It was me; I made him do it!" he shouted suddenly, sitting up on his knees.

"Shut the hell up," he snarled without looking, "I'll deal with your ass later."

"But…but Cain," his voice lowered and he found himself leaning forward with faked anticipation, "I was bad, very bad…don't you want to punish me?" That got his attention. Eyes as blue and dangerous as the ocean flicked over to the Navigator, newfound thoughts crossing his mind. Had Abel done this intending to be caught? Did he want to be punished?

Damn, Cain thought, if that was all he wanted, then he could've just asked. The demented man would gladly bend to his mate's will for things like that.

"Abel, you didn't- ugh!" Arms wrapped under his shoulders and came up to lock their hands behind his head. Praxis had gotten him while he was distracted, the bastard. He started to kick back at the man as hysteria set in. This was too much betrayal; they had too much leverage. He wouldn't be weak, not ever. He was the best, the king, the master.

"Fuck…off!" he snarled as he reached back and pulled Praxis up over his back and head. The man was flipped onto the ground successfully and in his split second of disorientation, Cain brought his boot to his ribcage harshly. One kick turned into two, then three. Then the kicks went to his face before the bottom of his boot pressed the man's neck snugly to the floor, constricting his airflow.

"G-get…uh…off," Praxis hissed as his hands reached to move the foot. The younger Fighter swore and kicked his hand away, only to step on his fingers.

"Give me one good reason," he smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

"Cain, don't-"

"Shut up! You're lucky this isn't your windpipe I'm about to crush!" That was when the seriousness hit the blond. His partner wouldn't hesitate to kill this man and would be sent to prison to rot for life. He himself would be discharged from service. His story would be televised. He was a politician's son, after all. The word would spread that his "boyfriend" had killed his love affair, and his father's career would be ruined.

Oh god, his father…

Abel would have to return to that man as a whore and a failure.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. But to save his ass – all their asses – he had to think quickly. What could soothe Cain?

"Share me!" he blurted. Both men paused in their curses and insults to look at the boy.

"What?"

"I-I want to get filled up," Abel pretended to admit shyly, "So I needed more than one of you…that's why he's here, Cain. I needed to make him think we had something so he'd come here. I want you both…inside me." He bit his lip while his hand slid down his body to the forgotten erection. In all honesty, the thought of being stuffed beyond his capacity sounded painful, disgusting, forbidden…and completely satisfying.

"…you're such a little whore," Cain sneered, though amusement was playing across his features. Threesomes, biting, pulling, teetering on pain and pleasure…that's what he liked. Not whips and bondage, oh no. He didn't want any "help." He could torture well enough on his own, he knew. They all did, really.

"I'm not!" Abel snapped with sudden anger. His boyfriend stepped away from his intended kill as he strut his way over to the blond. A gloved hand shot out and pulled the teen close to him. His mouth began to ghost over his neck and shoulders while he hissed his words.

"Only whores pull this sort of stunt. You're a whore and a bitch, Abel…just admit it." He then bit down on the man's shoulder, enough to draw blood so that he could lick it up. The Navigator shivered at the action once the gasp of pain finished; though he had initially hated the biting, this damn psychopath was helping him adjust all too well.

"I'm…your bitch, though," Abel murmured, his hands sliding up the man's clothed chest to link around his neck. Blue eyes gleamed in pride while his head pulled back to examine the dark eyes of his "girlfriend."

"Yeah. It's about time you realize it." His lips crashed against Abel's quickly, hungrily. He wanted to devour this boy, wanted to claim every last inch of him. And, though he tried to resist it, the boy wanted to be devoured just as badly.

He put on a good show, but deep down, he knew he could never resist Cain. The Fighter was a surprising lover; he would mix his abrasiveness with a gentle kiss here and there. In fact, they would be so gentle that they would send shivers down the blond's spine. He loved those little shivers…as well as everything else his lover gave to him. After all, he noted demurely, Cain was his first. As well as his second and third and so on, but those weren't as important as the "first time." He remembered the adrenaline coursing through his veins after his first victory, remembered the horror afterwards when he'd realized he'd been partnered with an utter psychopath. Though the "you're my bitch" comment beforehand should have probably given that away…

"Abel," Cain growled to break his "girlfriend" from his thoughts. Brown eyes flicked up to see impatience start to grow on his partner's face. Rather than pulling away, naked hands reached around to unzip the back of the older teen's suit. Once the zipper was down as far as it could go, right above the man's buttocks, Abel slipped his hands down to cup the surprisingly supple ass in his hands. In a daring act, he used his grip to pull the man closer so that their hips were – almost painfully – pressed together. He then stood up on his toes to nip at his ear.

"C'mon Cain," he breathed, knowing how lush it felt to have humid breath press against one's ear, "Give it to me."

"Hmph…aren't you the brazen bitch today?" he retorted, resisting the urge to meld into Abel's grasp. It isn't that he wanted to bottom or "play catcher" as some referred to it. No, he just liked it when Abel tried to be domineering like this. Though it wasn't time yet, Cain wanted to simply lie back and let Abel ride him until the kid went crazy. In due time, he assured himself, in due time.

"Alright, back off so I can strip," he ordered. Almost instantly, the blond jumped back so that his eyes, eager little things, watched his man strip completely. The voyeur in him was squealing with delight. The well-built, but not overly muscular, body that had been fucking him every night was definitely the wet dream of gay boys everywhere. And here it was, ready to fuck him again until he begged for mercy. Mercy that he wouldn't receive, might he add.

"Since I'm bigger, he should take me first." They both turned to see that Praxis had moved back onto the bed. His arms were folded behind his head and, though no smile was on his lips, Abel could practically see the amusement in his eyes. Then, of course, his statement processed in the Navigator's mind. He had pointed out that his cock was larger than Cain's own. God, wasn't that supposed to be taboo among men? His gaze shifted from one to the other, honestly taken by surprise when Cain simply shrugged.

"Fine, makes sense."

"But-"

"Hurry up, Abel, we haven't got all day," that made him grin, "Well, we do, actually…but I don't wanna waste all of it satisfying your sick little sexcapades." Right, the blond thought, like he has any room to talk. Still, he did as he was told and got on the bed. Rather than the sensuous lubricating he'd done earlier, he simply spat into his hand a few times before working it along the large shaft. Praxis said nothing as this happened, his eyes trained on his lover. That is, until Cain moved. He'd briskly walked over to the bed and, smirking down at his partner, got on his knees behind him.

"Hurry up; you're taking too long." Abel made no reply, too focused on lining up the monster cock with his already used hole. Cain decided that he didn't like that and raised his hand back silently. Praxis noticed this, but said nothing. In an honesty he would never care to admit, he wanted to see Abel get smacked around. The bright red marks would be strangely enticing and touching them, hearing the hiss of pain at the sting, would be irresistible.

"I said to hurry," Can repeated before bringing his hand down. A solid smack rang through the air, closely echoed by the gasp of pain from his lover. Abel didn't bother to glare back at him, though. He had to appease his "master" for the sake of keeping his obedient, little whore-like cover.

So, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, he dropped himself down onto the 10 inch-er, taking the entire shaft into his body. Though he'd done this just moments ago, he'd been eased into. It had been a gradual process, but this occurred in barely a second. He swore he could feel his insides tearing apart to make room for this oversized intrusion.

But he couldn't stop, not now. So Abel bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself back up to drop back down. He winced at the next wave of pain, but forced himself to continue. It would get better, he knew, but oh he was impatient. In an effort to relieve the pressure and pain, he arched his back. That didn't take away anything, but placed his prostate completely against the cock.

"Ngh…f-fuck…Praxis, fu-fuck…" he groaned as the familiar sensation whelmed him. His hips, now driven by this achieved pleasure, guided themselves of their own accord. He rose up and sank down, speeding up into he was steadily bouncing along on the man's erection. His arms hung at his sides, utterly useless and, for the most part, unnecessary. He didn't want to touch himself for some reason, didn't want to ruin this organic experience.

Praxis watched him move, watched as their pleasures built up in unison. This was most definitely different than the sex they'd had earlier on. Not that he minded. The Abel that was currently riding him was just as sexy and irresistible as the previous one.

"Damn," Cain muttered, watching the scene unfold before his very eyes. He'd never seen his lover get like this before; is this what he was like when he rode? Because if it was, he wasn't sure if he wanted it. The lack of words and actions worried him, but the looks on Praxis's and Abel's faces seemed to assure him that they were both extremely satisfied with what was happening.

Then, suddenly, a silent, overwhelmed cry emitted from Abel's throat. His eyes threatened to roll back in their sockets as they were flashed with white each time his heart beat. His body actually trembled with the sheer force of his emotions. It blended into a sudden tornado of overpowering pleasure, something he'd never experienced before. God, he felt so good…

"Heh, looks like our little bitch was a little more excited than we thought," Cain chuckled, his lips all but pressed to his Navigator's shoulder. Finally dropping from his unfamiliar high, Abel looked down and was shocked to see that his seed had spurted itself onto the older man's abs all the way to his chin. How could that have happened? He didn't even remember his cock being touched?

"Anal orgasm," Cain offered with a small laugh. Heat instantly flooded the teen's cheeks; oh god, how embarrassing. He must look like such a fucking fag now. After all, you can't get much gayer than an orgasm from your ass.

"I didn't mean to," he muttered as he tried to get up. It was then that he realized the hands holding him down. His brown hues looked down to Praxis and saw his release was close. He smiled and leaned down to, in another daring act, kiss at one of his nipples.

"Want to cum in my mouth?" he offered before clamping his mouth down on the nub. His tongue caressed it tauntingly while his hips gyrated against the wide-set ones that had been pleasuring him for the past hour or so.

"Y-yeah," he murmured, uncaring of Cain's glare at this point. He knew Abel would be punished for all their misdeeds since he'd arrived, so he had nothing to fear.

Probably.

"No," Cain growled, "You can jerk yourself off if you want, but your turn's over."

"But what about Abel-"

"I'll take care of my own damn Navigator." Cain possessively snatched Abel's waist in his arms and pulled up. The blond shuddered as the still erect cock popped from his entrance, but he clung to his Fighter, nuzzling his neck now. The man was barely there at the moment, still lost in his embarrassment and lasting pleasure. Now that Cain knew, would he try to find that spot?

If he did, Abel wouldn't mind the biting as much.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Abel." Praxis stood and got dressed, extremely careful of his achingly painful erection. He wasn't going to stick around like a third wheel; he knew when the window was closing.

"No, you won't." The tone Cain used was simple; he was giving an order and a threat. Electricity charged through the air as their gazes locked. In his, Cain was promising horrors untold if he ever caught this man near his "girlfriend" again. Praxis, rather than trying to imagine those horrors, simply promised it would never happen again before turning to the door. He smacked his hand against the door panel and walked out once it slid open, refusing to glance back.

As soon as it closed, Cain stood while throwing Abel down to the bed.

"Wha- Cain, what's wrong?"

"You're a selfish brat, you know," he snarled, "But I shouldn't expect anything else from a politician's son." He knew he'd struck a nerve with that; it's why he said it.

"I'm selfish?" Abel cried indignantly, though the little boy in him wanted to cry, "You're the one who thinks he can claim people against their will! You're the one who gave me this damn scar without my consent! If I wasn't so desperate, it would've been fucking rape! And since I am, anyone would've done! Don't think you're so special that you get to "keep" me like some goddamned pet!" While he was going on his little tirade, Cain had dropped to the floor across the room to look under his own bed. It took him only a minute to find the item he was looking for, but he remained there until his lover was done bitching.

"Got it," he announced as he jumped to his feet. Abel eyed the medium-sized box in his hand with well-placed suspicion. It was Cain, after all.

"What is it?" he asked wearily.

"Something you're gonna fucking love." Before the blond could say anything else, the box was opened to reveal.

"Oh god…" He scooted back against the wall, trying to get away from the still-wrapped vibrator.

"It's called the VibrateHer 9001. The one at the end is 'cause I got one of the tech guys to, uh, 'upgrade' it for us. All it took was a little convincing from-"

"You paid to-"

"-my fists. I threatened to kick his ass, that's all. Like I'd pay for this," Cain laughed, taking the plastic wrap off of it. "The batteries are included and it can go up to supersonic speed. The remote comes in handy for that." He held up what looked like the key to a high-end car.

"So what're you gonna do with it?" Abel asked, though he already knew. The Fighter walked up to his bed, bending over enough to get close to his face.

"Oh Abel," he smirked, "You know I'm gonna fuck you with it." He grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him forward then pushed him so he was laying on his stomach. He straddled Abel's lower back, though he was backwards. But his intention wasn't to fuck, not yet. This time was to gingerly nudge the dildo into his Navigator's ass.

It would've been…except it was Cain.

So, without mercy, the vibrator was shoved in as deeply as he could force it to go. Abel cried out in pain, his fingers digging into the bed sheets. Though the false cock wasn't as big as Praxis had been, it was still unexpected and very un-lubricated. God, dry fucks were never pleasant.

"How does that feel?"

"It fucking hurts!" Abel spat. This didn't please the "psychopath" so he twisted the dildo harshly. Another cry. He smirked and reached for the remote. He switched it on as high as it could go, completely foregoing the gradual process.

"F-fuck! Oh god, m-make it sto-op! I can't…can't take i-it! Fuck!" The last expletive was drawn out in a long, mournful wail. The pleasure was so intense that it hurt, it hurt so much.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cain mocked as he turned it down to the lowest setting, "My hand slipped."

"You mother…fucking…psychopath!" Abel groaned. His eyelids fluttered closed as the pleasure died down to a bearable rate. Now he could feel his body stir to life, forming his third erection that evening. But with Cain like this, it was most certainly not going to be his last.

"It's your fault," the Fighter muttered, "This is your punishment." He turned around and kissed Abel roughly, biting at his lip. Blood surfaced, as planned, and he sucked that into his mouth before pulling away.

"You and your body, you're mine. Stop trying to get other people into your ass," he hissed once he'd pulled away.

"What if I don't want to be yours? What if I want my body to belong to me?" he argued defensively. Cain smirked at that. He scooted down far enough and, just barely moving the vibrator aside, plunged his cock into Abel's rectum. The teen cried out and, instinctively, wrapped his arms around Abel's neck.

"Then share it," he hissed before slamming his hips into the Navigator a few times. His hand increased the level – slowly, oh so slowly – until it was at the supersonic speed he'd been bragging about. Feeling that vibration against his shaft was unbearable stimulating, so he knew the same should be for his lover.

"I d-don't…wanna…sha-are…" he stammered around the heavy panting, courtesy of the vibrator added to the pounding of Cain's hips against his own.

"Too…damn…bad," the man hissed back, staving off his orgasm with practiced ease. Regretfully, he didn't have time to search for the prostate that Praxis had so easily discovered – the bastard – so his hand reached down to pump Abel just the way he liked it. Though he didn't know it, he'd done that better than Praxis ever could have. Just like the blond, Cain enjoyed a slow, gentle torture. Not like an after-battle jerk off; no, those were different. That was just to prove a point, the point that he was still alive and the losing side was dead and gone.

"I h-hate…nnngh," Abel couldn't finish his sentence; he could barely hang on to his anger at this point. Damn Cain. Damn him and his cock and his hands and his damn vibrator. The blond's legs wrapped around his lover's rocking hips.

"No you don't," Cain murmured, suddenly placing kisses against the teen's neck, "You fucking love this." His anger faded more and more with each press of the man's lips to his skin.

"Sh-shut up," he groaned, closing his eyes. He couldn't hold on much longer, not at this rate.

And Cain knew it.

"C'mon, Abel…give it up. You love my dick in your pussy." Abel frowned, hating that.

"I'm not a f-fucking girl…it's called a- ah…" he trailed off as his climax began pounding at the locked door that kept it hidden away.

"You gonna cum?"

"I…I…" He couldn't manage words; his entire focus was trying to keep himself in check. But Cain wouldn't have it. He wrapped his hand around the base of his lover's cock, tightening it to the point of pain.

"Ask me first."

"F-fuck you!"

"Ask or I won't let you." Abel could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"…l-let me cum," he muttered.

"What was that?" The hand tightened even moreso.

"Let me cum!" Abel cried in pain, "Oh god, let me go, Cain! Please!" His Fighter was pleased, so the hand loosened its grip and returned to its stroking.

"That's my bitch," the older man cooed before he gave a final slam of his hips. Unlike with Praxis, Abel and his Fighter came at the same time. The shared and reveled in each other's orgasm until the last spirals of pleasure died out.

"…Cain?" the blond whispered, his eyes on the face that was currently pressed against his chest. The vibrator had been turned off a few seconds ago, but the Fighter hadn't pulled out.

"What?"

"Are we…are we going to use that thing again?" Abel asked, his brown eyes locked onto the vibrator that was slick with various fluids. A laugh came from the man while he finally pulled out of his Navigator.

"Yeah, but only when you're bad." He hovered over his partner now, wearing the same smirk as always. Abel smiled in return, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Guess I'll just have to be naughty a lot more often," he teased, pulling Cain's head down for a kiss.


End file.
